1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a closed-cycle vaporization cooling system (CCVCS) for transferring underwater vehicle auxiliary system heat loads from inside the pressure hull of the submarine to seawater near the outer hull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing apparatus and method used for underwater vehicle auxiliary seawater heat rejection to the ocean involves pumping relatively large quantities of seawater through one or several large inlet penetrations to one or several heat exchangers. Newer designs use one large auxiliary seawater (ASW) exchanger instead of several smaller ones. Such newer designs require increasing the size of the entire ASW system including the seawater connected pumps which also increases their noise signature. Also, hull penetration size grows because the larger systems with larger heat exchangers require larger flow rates which must be accommodated by increased cross-sectional flow areas since fluid velocity is limited by erosion and noise considerations. All seawater piping systems on submarines are critical systems requiring space within the pressure hull, adding significant weight to the ship, consuming energy, and generating noise. Moreover, marine fouling of seawater-cooled heat exchangers and other components of the seawater cooling systems in submarines is an occasional problem which can become severe when the ship is operating in warm water. Submarine-type underwater vehicles with greater depth capability will require fewer and smaller hull penetrations for safer operation.